


Building Zelo (And rebuilding Yongguk)

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Past Character Death, Yongguk is an alien/matoki, Zelo is an android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk created Zelo in Junhong's image, his lost love. He ends up loving that android just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Zelo (And rebuilding Yongguk)

Yongguk was lonely on earth. Sure he had Himchan, but the general was often busy and Yongguk was honestly horrible at expressing his emotions.

Even on their home planet he had been alone. All of his free time had been spent with Junhong, his best friend. Yongguk had loved Junhong with all of his being, even through his sickness. The younger matoki had become terminally Ill and one day he fell asleep on Yongguk's shoulder. His heart stopped and he passed away on Yongguk's shoulder.

After that, Yongguk kept to himself and buried himself in his duties to the military. Without hesitation, he took the assignment to earth and left with Himchan. Leaving Junhong behind.

During his time on earth he was able to reflect on everything, on Junhong and on himself. Yongguk decided to pass the time on earth by building an android. He had attempted to build them in the past, but had never gotten them to work. So he poured his soul into the android.

On a whim, he modeled it after Junhong. He spent months digging through old data banks to find files of Junhong's voice and pictures of him to model the synthetic skin after. He programmed the android by hand, making it compassionate and happy, while still adding combat skills to protect it and then. An entire chip was dedicated to it's voice, the soft pitch that Yongguk could barely bring himself to hear. The android was given a standard number sequence, but Yongguk called it - him - Zelo. He was at least a few inches taller that his creator, just as Junhong had been. 

While the android was in it's charging terminal, Yongguk sat on a stool a few feet away. His head was buried in his hands and he  sighed, was he ready? Was he ready to he hear Junhong's voice again? To see him awake again? 

No, Yongguk stopped himself, this was Zelo. Zelo would never be Junhong, he was gone.

After a few hours, Zelo 'woke up.' His eyes snapped open and the android stood at attention, he was primarily a combat android after all. Yongguk cleared his throat to get Zelo's attention. The android's flicked to the matoki soldier, he saluted and focused entirely on Yongguk.

"Activate internal programing chips." Yongguk managed to keep his voice level and commanding. Zelo's eyes flashed blue for a moment and slumped slightly, then Zelo adopted a less rigid posture. He glanced around the room and smiled at Yongguk, innocent and welcoming.

"Hello," Zelo's voice was soft and all to familiar for Yongguk. His voice hitched as he responded,

"Hello."

"What is my name?" Zelo asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"You are Zelo," Yongguk had to stop himself from saying Junhong. "And I'm Yongguk, your creator."

"Thank you, hyung." 

Yongguk could feel the tears building behind his eyes. The familiar timbre of Junhong's voice making his heart leap. He smiled fondly at the android and held out a hand for him to take. "We have a lot to teach you Zelo." The android took his hand, skin a little to cold to be human and grip careful, as to not hurt it's creator. Zelo stared down at him with Junhong's eyes. Only, they weren't. Where Zelo's eyes held trust and innocence, Junhong's had held scars and suspicion. Yongguk felt a weight from his heart as the android grinned at him.

"Okay, hyung." 

From then on, Zelo was no longer a replacement for Junhong. He was the youngest soldier in their team, he was their younger brother. He was Zelo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Send requests to Itskpopatemylife on Tumblr.


End file.
